Charade (Jantung Sang Terkasih)
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Lalu siapa yang memiliki jantung kekasihku sekarang? Apakah kau?/ "Jantung Naruto juga diambil dan didonorkan,"/ "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?"/"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha yang sudah tua renta itu bisa tertarik padamu Saku!"/"Bukan Uchiha itu yang kumaksud!"/ "Kau tahu ... Pakaian kerjamu cukup nakal. Jangan diulangi."/
1. Chapter 1

**Charade (Jantung Sang Terkasih)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated from Charade by Sandra Brown**

**Warning, Not Under 16 years old**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Desember 2002**

Gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu kini telah berdiri di depan sepeda motor besar berwarna hitam metalik tersebut. Wajahnya yang terpoles cantik oleh riasan _smooky_ tampak cemberut menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung datang.

Ia paling tidak suka menunggu, bahkan jika harus menunggu sebuah burger besar berisi daging _ham_ yang digoreng dengan lemak panas juga taburan merica di atas dagingnya—itu menjengkelkan. Berapa lagi ia dan perutnya harus menunggu?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk di atas motor besar kekasihnya itu dan bercermin di salah satu spion-nya. Tidak buruk, penampilannya yang seksi dengan _tank top_ cokelat membungkus tubuhnya dengan ketat, jaket kulit sepanjang siku yang menampilkan tato mawar di pergelangan tangannya, dan sepato _boot_ yang manis hingga separuh lututnya, membuatnya imut sekaligus menggoda.

Apalagi riasannya yang sangat menawan. Mata dengan polesan _smooky_, pipi yang merah persik alami dan bibir mungil yang tersapu oleh lipstik merah darah nampak membuat setiap orang ingin menariknya ke tempat sepi dan segera bercumbu mesra.

Sibuk memperhatikan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya yang tampan sudah berada di belakangnya. Lelaki itu menyelipkan sebelah tangannya di pinggang ramping gadis itu dan mengecup lehernya mesra.

"Lama?" tanya lelaki tampan itu, masih dengan posisi kepala di leher sang gadis.

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan bibir mengerucut. Dari kaca spion ia bisa melihat rambut mencuat kekasihnya menusuk-nusuk pipinya geli. "Lama sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa bisa memakan sadel motormu," candanya.

Lelaki itu mendengus geli. Ia menyingkap rambut panjang si gadis untuk memberinya tempat yang lebih leluasa lagi. Sebelah tangannya yang menggenggam bungkus burger ia tumpukan di stang motornya, sementara sisanya mulai menggerayai bagian-bagian tubuh si gadis.

Gadis itu mengerang.

Bukannya melepaskan sentuhan lelaki itu, ia malah menuntun tangan kekar itu menyentuhnya ke tempat yang sejak tadi terangsang geli, membawanya untuk meremasnya lembut dan kuat.

"Ahh ... Te-teruskan ..."

"Hmmmm ..." gumam si tampan menyahuti. Bibirnya sibuk mengecupi tiap bagian leher si gadis sementara tangannya yang bertumpu pada stang memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan tangan lainnya—memanjakan tubuh si gadis.

Gadis itu terlonjak seketika. Matanya membelalak sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengatup keenakan saat tubuhnya terjamah dengan lembutnya. Namun sejenak ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"He-Hey ... Kita di pinggir jalan raya ... Ahh ... Bi-bisa—ouch—bisa kita ditilang polisi ... Ahhh ..." Ia berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan itu di dadanya dengan tangan gemetaran.

Si lelaki mendecih. Ia berusaha tidak menggubris dan ingin melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda, tapi gadisnya itu mulai menyalak tidak suka.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti saja ..." bisik gadis itu dengan wajah memerah.

Si lelaki menyeringai tipis. Ia memundurkan wajahnya dan meraih plastik burger yang terkait pada stang motornya. Membukanya dan memberikan satu isinya pada si gadis.

Si gadis itu mengambil burgernya bersemangat, setelah ia berhasil menurunkan gairahnya yang sempat naik tadi sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Ia membuka bungkus kertasnya dan mengintip isinya.

"Mana saus _tobacco_-nya?" tanyanya seraya mengintip isi burgernya.

"Lupa sepertinya," sahut lelaki tampan yang sudah mengunyah sebagian roti dagingnya yang lembut dan nikmat. Ia duduk di samping gadis itu—tepat di atas sadel sepedanya.

"Ambilkan, dong," pinta gadis itu manja.

"Ogah," sahut si lelaki tajam. Malas sekali ia harus mengambil saus, di saat ia enak-enaknya menikmati burger penuh lemaknya.

"_Fine_, tak perlu lanjutkan acara tadi."

"_Shit_."

Gadis itu menyeringai saat kekasihnya itu turun dari sepeda dan memandangnya tajam. dengan tangan putihnya, ia meraih kepala kekasih tampannya itu dan menariknya dalam sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Aku sayang kamu," katanya setelah ciuman itu berakhir.

"Aku juga," balas lelaki itu dengan seringai tipis. Ia mengacak poni gadis itu singkat sebelum berjalan ke arah restoran _fast food_ yang terletak beberapa belas meter di depannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, baru saja ia melangkah sejauh sepuluh meter, suara-suara berisik berasal dari ujung jalan datang dan menerpa begitu saja. Lelaki itu berpikir, pastilah ada penjahat yang dikejar-kejar polisi.

Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Seperti biasa, Konoha tidak pernah lepas dari ancaman kejahatan. Ada banyak buronan yang dapat kau temukan di sekitar jalan umum, dengan atau tanpa penyamaran

Salah satunya, yang mungkin di belakang satu ini.

**BRUAK!**

Suara apakah? Lelaki itu terbawa oleh rasa penasaran dan menolehkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memucat saat melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Motor besar kebanggannya sudah terseret sejauh lima meter dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi. Padahal ia mengingat jelas motor itu baru saja dibelikan ayahnya waktu ia berulang tahun ke 17 lima bulan yang lalu.

Tapi masalahnya bukan itu.

Gadisnya, gadis cantiknya itu sudah terkapar dengan bercak darah berceceran di atas aspal. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi, yang pasti ia bisa melihat dengan jelas genangan darah di sana.

"Cepat panggil ambulans! Kepalanya putus!"

"Ya Tuhan, jantungnya masih berdetak! Cepat panggil bantuan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Desember 2002**

"Le-Lebih cepat ... AHHH! Terlalu cepat—ahh ..."

"Aku ... Sedang ... Berusaha ... _Shit_!"

Suara erangan erotis menggema di kamar kedap suara tersebut. Dua orang manusia tanpa busana sedang bertindihan satu sama lain, menggeram, menggigit, mencakar dan berguling satu sama lain sejak satu jam yang lalu.

"Se-Sedikit lagi ..." desah gadis di bawah tubuh lelaki itu seraya mencakar-cakar kasar punggung si lelaki. Liar, tidak sopan tapi sangatlah menggairahkan.

Lelaki itu meringis singkat dan memperlambat temponya. Ia sedang asyik menikmati wajah keenakan kekasihnya yang sedang dimanjanya ini. Keringat dari tubuh keduanya menambah kesan eksotisme yang ada.

Tidak masalah dengan cakaran, gigitan dan pukulan si gadis yang meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuhnya. Semakin kasar, semakin menggairahkan. Semakin kasar lagi, semakin banyak kepuasan yang didapat.

"Cepat ... Ahhh ..." Gadis itu mulai menggeram tak suka saat kekasihnya memperlambat gerakan. Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya sendiri untuk mencari kenikmatan.

"_As your wish_," bisik si lelaki sebelum ia mempercepat tempo gerakannya, membuat gadisnya itu mendesah tidak karuan sambil mencakar-cakar bahunya tidak sopan. Ia menyeringai saat ia mendapati gadis—wanita itu melengkungkan tubuhnya sambil berteriak.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya terpisah dan saling mengatur napas mereka yang masih memburu sambil bersedekap di balik selimut tipis. Tubuh mereka masih bersimbah peluh, hanya butuh waktu di ruangan ber-_air conditioner_ ini sebelum suhu tubuh mereka turun seperti sedia kala.

"Menurutmu ini benar?"

"Apanya?"

"Kita."

"..."

Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atap kamar yang mereka singgahi. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke udara.

"Entah."

Tidak, ini sebenarnya tidak benar. Tidak benar sama sekali.

Mereka sangatlah salah untuk hubungan gelap ini. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi pada keduanya—apalagi di jam sekolah yang seharusnya masih berlangsung ini.

Perempuan di sampingnya ini menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat seraya menggesekkan bagian tubuhnya yang menonjol di lengan putih lelaki itu. Ia memeluk lengan itu erat sambil bergumam, "Aku tahu kau berpikir ini suatu hal yang salah."

"..."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

"..." Lelaki itu membaringkan tubuhnya menyamping dan mengecup kening perempuan itu seraya berbisik, "Aku juga." Kemudian tangannya mulai menggerayai bagian menonjol dan mereka yang sempat tertempel pada lengannya itu.

Tak sempat keduanya menikmati kegiatan mereka lebih jauh lagi, suara dobrakan pintu yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang mereka terdengar dan muncullah dua sosok berseragam sekolah dengan napas memburu.

"Kau!" geram salah satu diantaranya sambil melangkah mendekati mereka. Yang lainnya hanya mampu menganga di tempat saat melihat apa yang terjadi.

Perempuan yang tengah bertelanjang itu bersembunyi di balik lengan besar lelaki yang bersamanya. Ia meringkuk sambil mengeratkan balutan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Si lelaki meraup pakaian yang bercecer di lantai dan memakai celanannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar ganti di kamar mandi bahkan malu. Apalagi untuk yang satu ini.

Gadis yang berseragam rapi itu menggeram sekali lagi, mendekat dan menjambak rambut perempuan yang ada di ranjang kotor sambil mencaci-caci tepat di wajah si perempuan. Amarahnya naik membumbung hingga awang-awang.

"Setan kau! Jalang! Tidak tahu malu!" cercanya sambil meludah di wajah si gadis. Wajahnya memerah karena terbakar emosinya yang meluap-luap.

Bagaimana tidak? Tidak masuk akal jika ia tidak marah atau bahkan bersikap tenang pada situasi seperti ini.

Kawannya yang sempat ragu untuk masuk karena buka privasinya akhirnya memutuskan masuk dan membantu melerai. Ia menarik tangan sahabatnya itu agar berhenti mencakar-cakar wajah perempuan yang tengah telanjang dan meringkuk ketakutan.

"Berhenti!"

"_Asshole! _Dasar pelacur murahan!"

"Hentikan!"

Gadis yang tengah terbakar amarah itu tidak dapat dilerai lagi. Ia segera meraup sebuah asbak kaca tebal yang terletak di meja dan mengarahkannya pada si perempuan. Ia memukulkannya berulang kali hingga suara teriakan tidak terhindarkan.

**Brak! Brak! Brak!**

"KYAAAAAA! HENTIKAAAAN!"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! KAU AKAN MEMBUNUH KEKASIHMU SENDIRI!"

Teriakan-teriakan terus berlanjut, sementara asbak yang terbelah menjadi beberapa keping itu jatuh berceceran di atas ranjang yang kotor. Gadis yang baru saja menjatuhkan asbak itu terguling dengan wajah pucat.

"KAU! KAU MEMBUNUHNYA! KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG KUCINTAI!" Perempuan yang tidak mengenakan busana itu menjerit sambil memeluk tubuh kekasih gelapnya. Berusaha mengentikan aliran darah di kepala lelaki itu.

Suara jerit-jeritan yang ramai itu membuat orang-orang di lantai bawah naik. Mereka berlari masuk dan mendapati keadaan kamar yang berantakan sekaligus darah terciprat di mana-mana. Belum lagi beberapa di antaranya sedang telanjang.

"Panggil kepala asrama! Cepat! Panggilkan juga dokter! Jantung bocah ini masih berdetak!"

"Ba-Baik!"

"Huaaaaaa!"

"Aku tidak membunuhnya, bukan aku pembunuhnya. Ka-kalian salah! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA! HUWAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tenangkan dirimu!

Suara-suara itu makin terasa ricuh di kamar asrama yang pintunya jebol itu. Semuanya sibuk berteriak-teriak sementara sisanya memberi instruksi selanjutnya.

"BUKAN! BUKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUH KEKASIHKU SENDIRI!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Desember 2002**

"Kau yakin, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apanya?" jawab Sakura malas. Ia sedang duduk di dalam kemudi mobil dan mematikan mesin mobilnya. "_Please_, Naruto. Cuma sekali saja."

Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak yakin. "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa mengemudi, masa aku harus keluar melihat mesinnya dan mengemudikan mobil?" Ia menurunkan suhu mobil agar terasa lebih hangat.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Oh ya ampun, ini sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu membersihkan busi mobilnya lalu naik ke kemudi dan menjalankannya," katanya seraya mendorong Naruto keluar dari sisi mobil.

Naruto dengan pasrah mengikut saja. Ia keluar dari pintu mobil dan diikuti Sakura yang ikut keluar untuk menukar posisi duduk mereka sesudah acara-pembersihan-busi selesai.

Batinnya cemas. Ia tidak pernah mengemudi dengan baik sebelumnya. Rekor terbaik yang pernah dicapainya dalah menabrak tong sampah tetangga—bukan menabrak pintu dapur tetangga.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto dari sisi pintu mobil penumpang. Ia sebenarnya kasihan pada tetangganya yang selalu saja dari korban mobil yang dikemudikannya. Entah sudah berapa _ryo_ habis untuk memperbaiki berbagai macam benda yang telah ia rusakkan.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam. Ia disuguhi tatapan lembut kekasihnya itu.

"_I love you_."

Entah apa, entah kenapa, Naruto berani mengucapkan hal terberani dan tergila yang pernah ia ucapkan. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya ingin saja mengucapkannya. Seperti ada dorongan dari belakang lidahnya untuk melontarkan kata-kata itu.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dengan mata hijaunya, ia bisa melihat kesungguhan dari ucapan kekasihnya itu padanya. Mata biru laut itu menatapnya lurus dan dalam tidak seperti biasanya, konyol dan ceria.

"Masa Cuma _I love you_ yang bisa kau ucapkan?" kata Sakura sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha menutupi rasa malu dan merah di pipinya.

Malu, karena ini kali pertama Naruto mengucapkan suatu hal yang spesial secara serius dan terang-terangan. Biasanya lelaki ini suka menggombal atau bercanda dulu.

Naruto nyengir dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Duh, aku emang gak bisa bahasa inggris. Jadi gak tahu lagi mau ngomong apa," katanya polos.

Sakura menahan tawa yang akan meluncur di bibirnya dengan deheman kecil. Ia melirik Naruto yang sedang tertawa malu di sisi mobilnya. "Aku ambil minuman dulu," potongnya sambil berlalu menuju kursi tambahan, belakang kursi kemudi.

"Sip, ok—"

**BRAK!**

"Aduh!" Dahi gadis itu terbentur jok yang terkelupas busanya saat merasakan mobilnya bergoncang keras. Sepertinya terserempet.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang tengah masuk sebagian untuk meraih kotak pendingin dalam mobilnya. Hening, tidak ada suara yang berarti setelah debaman kencang. Ia berkacak pinggang kesal.

Pastilah ada masalah lagi. Sakura mendecak tidak suka saat membayangkan dirinya harus membawa mobilnya menuju reparasi dan membayar sekian ribu _ryo_ untuk biaya perbaikan.

"Hey, ada tabrak lari!"

"Cepat panggil ambulans!"

"Ya Tuhan, kasihan sekali anak itu ..."

Sakura mengernyit dan segera berlari mendekati sisi mobilnya. Tidak ...

Bukan seperti ini yang ada dipikirannya. Ia tidak menginginkan hal seperti ini. Tidak ...

"Narutooooooo!" jerit Sakura dengan air mata bercucuran. "Ja-Jangan! Bertahan sebentar! Aku akan lakukan sesuatu!" Ia menyobek jaket rajutnya yang berlapis dan membalutkannya pada kepala kekasihnya yang bersimbah darah.

Beberapa di antara mereka membantu Sakura sebisa mereka. Salah satunya memeriksa keadaan lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu dan berkata,

"Dia ... Dia sudah mati."

Sakura membelalak. Ia memeriksa denyut jantung di leher Naruto dan berteriak, "Tidak! Jantungnya masih berdenyut!" Air mata mengalir deras di kedua bola matanya. Jantungnya sendiri berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Rasa takut dan bercampur jadi satu.

Orang itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Dia mati otak." Ia berucap dengan suara lirih, turut prihatin.

Sakura menampakkan sekspresi yang merasa sebagian dirinya berkata Naruto masih hidup dan bisa diselamatkan, sementara sisi yang lain mengatakan Naruto telah mengjilang dari sisinya.

Dirinya dilema. Rasa sakit mulai hinggap di dada dan kepalanya. Pening bercampur mual bergabung jadi satu. Bau amis nan anyir meraba hidung hingga menyapa paru-parunya.

Darah Naruto.

"Tidak ... Itu tidak mungkin ... Jelas-jelas jantungnya berdetak ... Naruto ... Naruto masih hidup ..."

Lalu pandangan Sakura mendadak menggelap dan semuanya hilang. Ia pingsan di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih berdetak jantungnya itu.

"Hey nona! Nona!"

"Gawat, dia pingsan!"

"Ambulansnya lama sekali!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 Desember 2007**

Gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia memandangi foto yang telah usang dan sedikit menguning itu dengan tatapan sayu miliknya. Perlahan air mata kembali bergulir ke pipinya.

"Naruto ..." bisiknya lirih di tempat gelap ; kurang penerangan yang memadai. Air matanya berderai jatuh. Dielusnya foto kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum ceria bersama gambar dirinya di sana.

Besok, akan genap 5 tahun kepergian kekasihnya. Tepat insiden tabrak lari mengenaskan dan menewaskan nyawa kekasihnya yang tidak bersalah. Tak terasa air mata gadis itu menetes hingga menjatuhi secarik foto tersebut.

Ruangan gelap, kursi goyang, kumpulan kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu berceceran di sana. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu, tapi ingatannya masih jernih akan lelaki itu. Ingatan yang tidak pernah terlupa.

Ia masih ingat bagaimana saat ia bangun, ia dihadapkan kenyataan kalau kekasinya itu memang telah berpulang ke surga. Meninggalkan dirinya dengan senyuman terakhir dan kata-kata cinta yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Ia hampir gila berbulan-bulan. Ia tidak makan, tidak tidur, terbaring di ruangan putih dan infus di pergelangan nadinya. Sebelah tangannya lagi diikat di kerangka ranjang dengan erat. Wajahnya pucat dan tirus.

Ia menangis selama berbulan-bulan bahkan bertahun-tahun.

Setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit, dirinya mulai bersekolah, seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun ketika malam ia harus menelan banyak pil agar membuat dirinya terlelap.

Ia lulus kuliah dengan nilai terbaik, tapi ia tidak merasa terlalu bangga. Tidak ada lagi yang menyoraki dirinya dengan konyol seperti dulu lagi. Semua sudah berbeda.

Kini ia menjadi guru di sebuah fakultas kedokteran. Ia yang mendapat predikat _cum laude_ dan langsung diterima menjadi guru tanpa di tes. Menjalani profesi sebagai dosen termuda dengan prestasi tertinggi.

Semua didapatkannya dengan mudah, tapi tidak semudah kelihatannya. Ada harga yang harus dibayar atas itu.

Setiap saat ia membaca banyak buku kedokteran tebal untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya akan ingatan masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa menangis terlalu lama merenungi nasibnya, ia memutuskan keluar dari lingkaran tak berujung itu.

Obat-obat tidur itu tidak semakin berkurang, pil-pil itu sudah seperti candunya untuk melupakan masa lalunya yang kadang memberkas di malam hari. Ia meminumnya banyak-banyak kemudian terlelap sampai pagi.

Ia setiap bulan datang ke makam kekasihnya, berdoa dan menangis di atas pusara itu. Sebagian dari dirinya tidak merelakan kekasihnya telah tiada dan berpulang mendahuluinya.

Dan ia kembali teringat saat ia bertemu dengan orang tua Naruto. Mereka berbicang-bincang dengan suara lirih dan Sakura hanya bisa menangis sambil mendengarkan.

"_... Maka itu kami mengijinkan jantung Naruto diambil dan dibawa ke donor jantung."_

Air matanya menderas. "Jantungmu, akan kukembalikan padamu, Naruto ..."

Sakura sudah bertekad. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berdiri dan terhanyut dalam kegelapan pekat yang taida berujung. Ia ingin bangkit, meraih sesuatu yang ia inginkan. Ada sesuatu yang dicapai—yang dapat membuatnya merasa hidup.

Ada yang bisa membuatnya memiliki satu tujuan. Memberinya semangat untuk terus ada dan berjuang.

Lalu ia mengusap pipinya kasar, membuka tirai yang sebelumnya tertutup selama berminggu-minggu, membersihkan tubuhnya, mencuci rambut dan mukanya berulang kali dan berpakaian seperti seorang model cantik.

Kini, ia memiliki satu tujuan. Satu harapan yang mungkin saja bisa menenangkan batinnya.

"Akan kukembalikan jantung itu, aku janji."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desember 2008**

"Tenanglah ..."

Suara musik klasik mengalun lembut karena piringan hitam di samping sosok itu berputar dengan lancar. Sosok itu tersenyum sambil mengusap buku-buku bersampul beludru merah berisikan potongan koran dan foto-foto beberapa orang.

"Jantungmu, pasti kutemukan ... Tunggulah, Sayangku ... Akan kukembalikan jantungmu ... Untukmu ..." ucapnya lembut sambil mengusap-usap lembut foto kekasihnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat membaca beberapa deret nama di bagian yang ia tandai dengan spidol merah.

"A ..."

"... B ..."

"_... And C ..._"

Suara piringan hitam itu mendadak kabur oleh suara lengkingan dan lagu yang terputus-putus. Sosok itu menyeringai lebar.

"Bukankah menarik, Sayangku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued / The End**

Terinspirasi dari novel Sandra Brown yang berjudul sama... Saya pinjam judulnya, ya... #duagh

Isi? Jelas akan berbeda. Saya hanya terpesona dengan keunikan ceritanya dan alurnya yang tidak bisa tertebak... :V

Kritik dan saran ditunggu... Fic ini tergantung pada keputusan anda.

Lanjut? Selesai?

Review!

Mikakikukeko


	2. Chapter 2

**Charade (Jantung Sang Terkasih)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated from Charade by Sandra Brown**

**Warning, Not Under 16 years old**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Orang itu membuka tiap lembaran bukunya dengan perlahan. Ia membaca tiap deretan kata dan huruf yang tertuang di dalam kliping yang sudah ia kumpulkan selama 10 tahun belakangan ini dengan senyum tipis.

Berbagai macam berita di koran yang menuliskan berbagai artikel tentang transplantasi jantung dari beberapa penjuru dunia yang terjadi pada tahun 2002 dan beberapa artikel didapatnya dari internet mengenai informasi terkini para orang yang melakukan transplantasi tersebut.

"Sudah saatnya, sayangku ..." bisik orang tersebut mesra sambil meraih sebuah bingkai foto berisi sesosok wajah tersenyum. Ia meraihnya dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Kita mulai ya ... Tenang, aku akan pelan-pelan ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini panas. Begitulah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Ia berjalan menyusuri trotoar di sepanjang kota Konoha dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Tungkai kakinya yang panjang disangga oleh _high heels_ sepanjang tujuh senti terasa begitu menyakitkan. Andai saja ia tidak diwajibkan memakai hak setinggi ini, sudah pasti ia akan melemparnya dan berjalan dengan kaki telanjang ke studio.

Ya, gadis cantik itu sekarang bekerja di sebuah acara di salah satu stasiun televisi terkenal sebagai presenter sebuah acara sosial. Di mana acara tersebut memperkenalkan berbagai anak dari pusat perlindungan anak naungan mereka untuk diadopsi para orang tua yang ingin memiliki anak.

Anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang mereka bangun, adalah anak-anak dari berbagai penjuru kota, yang mana mereka adalah anak yang memiliki berbagai permasalahan. Bukan dalam arti mereka anak yang bermasalah, tapi keluarga mereka.

Contohnya, Konohamaru. Ia adalah anak korban kekerasan ayah tirinya. Sakura mengingat jelas bagaimana anak itu datang diantar oleh Tenten—partner kerjanya—dalam keadaan mata biru lebam. Ia akhirnya dibawa oleh pusat perlindungan anak dan kemudian ayahnya siap dijebloskan penjara.

Sakura tahu dan yakin, ayah anak itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Lelaki itu akhirnya bunuh diri di dalam penjara karena tidak kuat menahan diri dari keinginannya menghisap obat-obatan.

Kini, setelah beberapa bulan berada di naungan mereka, bocah kecil yang manis itu mulai mau membuka diri terhadap sekitarnya. Ia mulai mampu berbicara beberapa kata, walau hanya sekedar meminta diantarkan ke toilet atau menginginkan camilan siang.

Sebelumnya, lebih parah lagi. Sakura bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana trauma Konohamaru atas kekerasan ayah tirinya.

"Oh, Sakura! Kau sudah datang!"

Gadis itu tersenyum mengangguk kala kepala direktur menyapa dirinya. Ia memberikan salam sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya—memeriksa beberapa dokumen orang yang ingin mengajukan diri sebagai orang tua asuh.

Mereka tidak akan sembarangan memilih orang tua asuh untuk para anak-anak yang mereka naungi. Mereka butuh rumah berlindung yang tepat di mana mereka bisa merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang sebenarnya.

Kasus yang sering terjadi saat ini, beberapa orang yang meminta hak asuh untuk mereka, malah mempergunakan anak asuh mereka untuk kesenangan sendiri. Seperti dipelacurkan, dianggap pembantu ataupun hanya sebagai korban siksaan. Itu akan lebih kejam lagi.

"Sakuraaaa, ini ada satu calon orang tua asuh yang ingin mengasuh Hana-_chan_ sebagai anak mereka. Keluarga Uchiha namanya," suara partner kerja Sakura, Tenten, memanggil Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan kertas di tangannya.

Sakura menarik napas panjang sebelum ia mendekat dan mengambil surat yang dibawa Tenten. Dibacanya aplikasi tersebut berulang-ulang dengan alis tertaut.

"Madara ... Uchiha." Sakura tanpa sadar menyebutkan nama kliennya dengan pelan. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Bagaimana? Dia dan istrinya sudah tua untuk memiliki seorang bayi, jadi mereka ingin mengadopsi Hana-_chan_ sebagai anak mereka," kata Tenten.

"Setahuku, keluarga Uchiha memang kekurangan anggota klan, tapi yang benar mereka mencari seorang anak asuh? Yang benar saja," kata Sakura bingung. Ia yakin, keluarga Uchiha bukanlah sembarang klan yang mau memasukkan orang baru dengan begitu mudahnya.

Tenten meraih sebuah kertas lagi dan berkata, "Tenang saja Sakura, mereka tidak tinggal di klan inti, tepatnya mereka memisahkan diri dari klan inti dan hidup di desa. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau-kalau Uchiha yang lain akan mempermasalahkan ini."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Memisahkan diri dari klan inti?

"Maksudmu, mereka putus hubungan dengan klan?"

"Kira-kira seperti itu. Gimana? Atau kau mau bertemu orangnya langsung?"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Beberapa kali ia membaca aplikasinya, berulang-ulang. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

"Berikan aku alamatnya, ya. Aku akan datang besok," kata Sakura dengan senyuman kecil.

Wajah Tenten mendadak cerah, secerah bunga matahari pagi yang kedatangan sinar sang surya. "Hana-_chan_ pasti akan sangat senang punya orang tua asuh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ting tong**

Tidak ada balasan. Sakura menunggu beberapa menit, barangkali Madara beserta istrinya masih tidur. Terkadang orang kota memang bangun siang saat mereka dihadapkan pada hari libur panjang.

Beberapa menit terlewat dan tidak ada tanggapan. Sakura mencoba memencet bel lagi.

"Permisi?"

Tidak ada tanggapan. Ia sudah berdiri, menunggu dan memencet bel selama sepuluh menit dan sama sekali tidak ada reaksi yang berarti. Apa Madara dan istrinya terkena perampokan? Atau mereka dibantai?

Sakura segera menyingkirkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya dan memencet bel sekali lagi. Kali ini agak lama karena dirinya sudah tidak sabar. Masih pagi, tapi udara terasa sangat panas di sini.

"Halo, apakah ada orang?" teriak Sakura sambil terus memencet bel. Mulai kesal ia rupanya. Kakinya sudah serasa tiang bendera yang goyah.

"Ya?"

Akhirnya terdengar suara pintu teralis dibuka dan suara orang menanggapi. Sakura mendongkakkan kepalanya dengan penuh syukur dan berkata, "Saya—"

Wajah Sakura berubah merah seketika. Ini bukan pemandangan yang biasa ia lihat. Seorang pria tampan dengan celana _jeans_ yang tidak terkancing sepenuhnya dan _topless_. Wajahnya yang datar dan kusut menyadarkan Sakura kalau pria ini baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Demi Tuhan, apa Madara Uchiha seseksi ini? Seingatnya Madara berusia 50 tahun, begitu yang tertulis dalam aplikasinya.

Orang di hadapannya itu bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari surga. _Cassanova_ tampan nan seksi. Sakura bahkan sempat melihat bagaimana bentuk perut sempurna pria itu.

Tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi bagus. Sempurna.

"A-anu, apakah anda biasa menyambut tamu—"

"Silahkan langsung saja, jangan bertele-tele," potong pria tampan itu cepat. Ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya ke wajah seraya menguap tidak sopan. Kelihatan dari sikapnya kalau ia tidak mengharapkan Sakura ada di sana.

Salah, dia bukan malaikat yang jatuh dari surga. Ia Lucifer. Sakura telah keliru dengan persepsinya akan pria di hadapannya.

Gadis itu menarik napas diam-diam dan mendongakkan kepalanya lebih tinggi lagi seraya berkata, "Baik, sekarang biarkan saya masuk dan menjelaskan apa yang harus saya jelaskan, Uchiha-_san_."

Pria itu berkedip dua kali. "Hn," gumamnya pelan, kemudian menggeser posisi tubuhnya agar Sakura bisa masuk dan segera bercerita.

Ya Tuhan, bahkan Sakura bisa mencium aroma maskulin lelaki itu ketika ia berlalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagaimana pria ini bisa begitu wangi bahkan saat ia baru bangun tidur? Pastilah bahagia orang yang jadi istri seorang Madara Uchiha.

Setelah ia duduk, ia disuguhi berbagai macam sampah yang ada di hadapan dan sekitarnya. Bungkus-bungkus makanan, majalah dan berbagai pakaian kotor berceran di mana-mana—dan oh, apa itu? Kaos kaki di atas cangkir kopi?

Sakura yang pada dasarnya cinta kebersihan ingin sekali memekik saat melihat betapa kacaunya rumah ini. Sejenak ia ragu kalau Madara Uchiha ini bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik.

'Tampan-tampan tapi jorok,' batin Sakura keki. Ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menampilkan wajah jijiknya.

"Kopi atau teh?" tawar pria itu, masih dengan tubuh _topless_ dan celananya yang belum terkancing sempurna. Menggairahkan.

"Kopi. Terima kasih," kata Sakura sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke arah sana. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan beberapa tumpukan majalah di sampingnya agar ia bisa lebih leluasa duduk.

Pria itu tanpa banyak bicara menuangkan sebungkus kopi instan dan menaruh dua blok gula di samping tatakannya. Setelah ia menaruhnya di atas meja, ia duduk dan bersandar di atas sofa dengan secangkir kopi miliknya sendiri.

Sakura bergumam terima kasih dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Ia mengangkatnya sedikit dan memastikan diam-diam kalau bibir cangkirnya bersih tanpa minyak maupun debu. Pria ini bisa saja mengambil cangkir bekas di bak cucian.

"Itu bersih," sindir pria itu saat mendapati Sakura yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi memeriksa kebersihan si cangkir kopi. Ia dengan wajah datar menghirup pelan kopinya, sama sekali tidak kelihatan merasa tersinggung.

Sakura dengan salah tingkah menghirup kopinya sedikit dan kemudian berkata, "Jadi, kurasa anda harus pertimbangkan lagi untuk mengadopsi anak. Dilihat—"

"Tunggu. Adopsi?" sela pria itu dengan wajah yang masih datar. Tapi nada suaranya terdengar agak bingung.

Sakura menaikkan alis. "Ya, adopsi," katanya menekankan kembali kata adopsi.

"Aku tidak berniat mengadopsi seorang anak," kata lelaki itu dengan nada yang kembali datar. Ia melirik meja yang ada di depannya dan tersadar apa yang ada di depan mereka. Cepat-cepat ia menyambarnya dan meletakkannya di bawah kakinya.

Alis Sakura ganti tertaut. "Ini benar Jalan Konoha kav. 5 no 10, kan?" yakinnya. Masa ia salah alamat?

Pria itu mengangguk.

"Berarti saya tidak salah alamat. Anda Madara Uchiha yang sudah mengajukan aplikasi pada _King Kids_ agar bisa mengadopsi—"

"Oh ya Tuhan, itu bukan aku," potong pria itu sekali lagi. Ia menyandar lega di sofanya dan menambahkan, "Itu Madara-_san_."

"Anda Madara-_san_," kata Sakura cepat. Ia tidak ingin kata-katanya terpotong lagi. Berkali-kali lelaki di hadapannya ini memotong kata-katanya.

"Bukan, bukan aku." Pria itu menggeleng cepat dan melanjutkan, "Itu pamanku."

Pikiran Sakura berputar-putar. "Tapi, tapi alamat ini—"

"Mereka ada perkerjaan di Oto dan baru kembali minggu depan. Aku yang tinggal di sini."

Sakura menepuk dahinya pelan dan menyeka keringatnya. Hilanglah sudah kata-katanya di depan pria tampan ini.

Ia sudah menunggu di depan pintu begitu lama, duduk di antara kubangan sampah dan sekarang setelah bicara panjang lebar di tengah tumpukan barang yang bau nan kotor, bukan Madara orangnya.

_Hell, _ke mana otakmu Sakura? Harusnya kau bertanya dulu sebelum mengoceh panjang lebar. Buang-buang waktu.

"Kau bisa pulang dan aku akan melanjutkan tidurku," kata lelaki itu dengan santainya seraya beranjak berdiri untuk membuka pintu rumahnya—maksudku rumah Madara Uchiha.

Oh. Tuhan.

Sakura ganti berkedip beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dengan wajah separuh kesal ia berdiri seanggun dan semartabat mungkin menuju pintu keluar yang telah dibukakan pria tersebut. Ia bisa melihat kalau pria itu meliriknya dengan pandangan mengganggu dan berharap ia segera pulang.

_Hell_, siapa juga yang ingin tetap tinggal di kandang babi seperti ini? Sakura tidak ingin kehilangan martabatnya dan berjalan seanggun mungkin.

"Ck," decak pria di ujung pintu tidak sabar. Wajahnya tetap datar namun nada bicaranya sangatlah pedas dan menyakitkan.

Sakura yang tersulut emosinya melirik tajam pria di samping tubuhnya itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih atas kopinya, tuan. Aku harap lain kali jika ada tamu, jangan lupa bereskan kaos kakimu dari atas meja. Selamat tinggal." Lalu Sakura dengan langkah lebar-lebar dan seanggun mungkin.

Lelaki itu nampaknya sedikit terkejut oleh perkataan Sakura, ia bisa lihat dari ekspresi kakunya yang sedikit melumer tersebut. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia sudah tersulut emosi atas ketidaksopanan 'orang numpang' yang ada di rumah kliennya.

Pria itu tampan, sayangnya tidak tahu aturan. Ia berjanji untuk melemparkan sebuah sandal ke wajah pria tampan-tidak-tahu-aturan itu JIKA bertemu lagi.

Tapi ia harap tidak.

"Naruto, kenapa semuanya terasa berat tanpamu?" gumam Sakura sambil menatap arah langit luas yang bernaung di atasnya. Batinnya kembali berkemelut akan masa lalunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siapa?"

Orang yang berada di depan pintu tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangan ringan. "Hai," sapanya kala si pemilik rumah menatapnya.

"Wah, lama tidak jumpa. Apa kabar?" Si pemilik rumah menyapa dengan wajah sedikit _surprise_ kala mendapati kawan lamanya di Suna datang berkunjung. "Ayo, masuk."

Si tamu mengangguk dan berkata, "Aku mencari-cari rumahmu tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu. Untung saja tadi aku melihat _van_ milikmu di garasi yang terbuka."

Si pemilik rumah tergelak dan berkata, "Hapal saja kau."

"Bagaimana tidak? Itu _van_ yang unik, Hampir tidak ada yang punya yang seperti itu," candanya ringan. Ia melirik kalender yang tertempel di permukaan dinding dan berkata," Besok, peringatan transplantasi jantungmu, bukan?"

Si pemilik rumah mengangguk. Dengan senyum lemah ia menyentuh dadanya dan mengelus-elusnya, "Sudah yang ke sepuluh tahun. Menakjubkan tubuh ini bisa menerima jantung baru."

"Tentu saja, bukankah teknologi sudah maju pesat?" kata si tamu dengan senyuman.

Pemilik rumah itu mengangguk, tapi kemudian ia menoleh ke luar jendela. "Ah, aku harus memperbaiki atap rumahku yang bocor. Kadang hujan datang pada saat yang tak diduga," katanya.

Si tamu bangkit dan berkata, "Perlu bantuan?"

"_Yes, please_. Aku sedang memanggang kue dan aku tidak ingin mereka hangus. Sementara aku membenarkan atap, bisa kau jaga kuenya?"

"Tentu," jawab orang itu dengan senyum yang dikulum. Ia melirik sang pemilik rumah yang mengambil tangga di samping rumah dan kemudian berjalan menuju samping jendela dan memanjat naik.

Satu tangga, dua tangga.

"**Arggggggh!**"

Lalu ia menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakuraaaaa, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu," panggil Tenten dari kubikel sebelah Sakura duduk bekerja. Rambut cepolnya terlihat sedikit berantakan kala itu. Pastilah ia ketiduran lagi dan terbangun oleh suara telepon.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa melepaskan diri dari layar komputernya. Ia kala ini sedang membaca berbagai informasi mengenai transplantasi jantung yang terjadi pada tahun 2002 silam.

"Katanya dari Madara Uchiha, yang waktu itu. Dia menunggu di _lobby_ bawah," jawab Tenten agak keras. Partnernya ini tahu kalau Sakura tidak terlalu fokus padanya, jadinya ia mengeraskan suaranya agar Sakura mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sakura mendecak kesal dan berkata, "Tidak bisakah kau yang ke sana, Ten? Aku sedang—sedikit sibuk." Ia mengetikkan beberapa kata dan terus lekat di layar komputernya.

"Aku sudah bilang begitu, tapi katanya dia mau bertemu denganmu. Minggu lalu 'kan kamu yang datang ke rumahnya, jadi dia ingin langsung saja," jawabnya lagi. Tenten melongokkan kepalanya ke arah komputer Sakura penasaran. "Apa sih, yang kau lihat?"

Sebelum Tenten berhasil menangkap apa yang tersaji di layar komputer Sakura, gadis itu sudah menutup jendela tampilannya dan me-_stand by_ komputernya.

Tenten mengerut sebal. Kalau sudah begini ia tidak akan pernah bisa membuka komputer partnernya itu. Sakura selalu memberinya sandi agar tidak bisa dibuka siapapun.

"Oke, oke. Aku akan ke sana," ucap Sakura sambil bercermin sekilas lewat cermin lipat yang ia simpan di saku. Sekedar memastikan kalau _lipstick_ yang ia kenakan tidak meluber ke mana-mana dan membuat dirinya malu.

"Terus aku akan bawa Hana-_chan_, ya?" tawar Tenten seraya ikut keluar dari kubikelnya. Matanya melirik komputer Sakura untuk terakhir kali, sebelum dirinya merapikan kemejanya dan berdiri tegak.

"Jangan dulu, kurasa akan lebih baik kalau aku bicara dan lihat sikon dulu."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tenten beringsut mundur dan duduk kembali ke kursinya dan mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya—entah apa itu.

Sakura membuka pintu dan berjalan pelan menuju _lobby_ bawah. Dalam benaknya sudah tersusun berbagai macam kata yang ia siapkan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Madara, kliennya yang akan mengasuh Hana—salah satu bagian dari _King Kids_.

Itu nama yang diberikan oleh direkturnya yang baik hati saat mereka memutuskan untuk membuka sebuah lembaga asuhan anak dan Sakura sebagai ketua koordinatornya. Gadis itu punya banyak bakat dan ia sudah lama akrab dengan sang direktur.

Ia diharapkan mampu membawa para anak-anak menemukan di mana seharusnya mereka tinggal. Dengan orang tua yang menyayangi mereka.

"Selamat siang, Madara-_san_," sapa Sakura saat mereka bertemu di _lobby_ utama. Ia tersenyum sekilas dan menjabat tangan orang yang dipanggilnya Madara tersebut dengan sopan.

Madara mengangguk dan duduk. Tidak jauh beda dengan pria yang bicara padanya di rumah Madara beberapa hari yang lalu. Mereka sama-sama tampan dengan sifat dingin yang serupa. Bedanya, Madara sudah termakan umur dan rambutnya panjang.

"Saya berkunjung ke rumah anda beberapa—"

"Saya tahu."

Sakura menarik napas dan berusaha tersenyum. Bahkan Madara juga suka memotong ucapannya seperti lelaki itu.

"_To the point_ saja," tambah Madara singkat.

"Baiklah. Apa anda sudah mempertimbangkannya baik-baik? Anda seharusnya membawa istri anda turut serta agar bisa melihat Hana-_chan_ langsung," kata Sakura berusaha menelan bulat-bulat kekesalannya.

"Istriku sedang sakit, jadi aku membawa keponakanku," jawabnya lagi-lagi singkat padat dan juga jelas. Heran, Sakura harus mengakui ke _to the point_-an lelaki itu.

Sakura berkedip dua kali sebelum bereaksi. "Keponakan?"

"Hn. Itu aku."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati pria yang setengah telanjang beberapa hari yang lalu itu berada di belankangnya. Dan Sakura harus mengakui kalau pria itu tampan. Lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

Kemeja yang dikenakan asal dan _jeans_ yang dikenakan pria itu membuatnya nampak gagah, tampan dan seksi secara bersamaan. Rambutnya yang kapan hari berantakan kusut kini nampak berantakan dengan _style_ yang jarang Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Tapi itu keren.

Dan matanya, Oh Tuhan ... Jika lebih dekat beberapa langkah lagi, mungkin Sakura bisa tersedot masuk ke dalam tatapan tajam itu. Tatapan yang menjengkelkan tapi memukau seperti yang beberapa hari lalu memandang Sakura risih.

"O-oh, begitu."

Jadi, Sakura tidak jadi bicara empat mata saja. Tapi enam mata. Bersama si tampan Lucifer tentunya.

"Bisa kita diskusikan segera?"

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to: kim yoome, Michiko Agatha, iya baka-san, Kyoko Raa, dinosaurus, Guest, , Raditiya, Mizuira Kumiko**

Maaf untuk lanjutan fiksi yang begitu lama ... Kesibukan menelan saya dan memaksa untuk menjauhkan diri dari layar word.

Untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak. Review kalian sangat berharga untuk saya dan saya sangat menghargainya.

Ada beberapa yang bingung ya? hehe, jangan bingung dong, nanti tiap chapter akan terbuka satu persatu.. jadi tetap nantikan ya..

Review lagi? :D

Mikakikukeko


	3. Chapter 3

**Charade (Jantung Sang Terkasih)**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspirated from Charade by Sandra Brown**

**Warning, Not Under 16 years old**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura melirik berita yang sedang dibacakan di layar kaca televisi rumah makan dengan wajah tegang. Ia menghentikan acara makan siangnya bersama Ino—teman sekantornya sekaligus sahabatnya—dan memperhatikan berita itu lekat-lekat.

Ino menyadari gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya dan mengoceh, "Kenapa kau _forehead_? Biasanya—"

"Sttt, sebentar," potong Sakura tanpa menolehkan pandangannya sekalipun dari layar televisi. Kepalanya seolah sudah terikat kuat untuk memandang kotak persegi bergambar tersebut.

Ino merengut sebal saat perkataannya dipotong oleh sahabatnya itu. Tapi ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk turut melihat apa yang tengah disiarkan di sana.

"Sebuah kecelakaan maut terjadi si rumah seorang lelaki di jalan Konoha kav 5 pagi hari tadi ..."

Ino memutuskan tidak mendengar lanjutan berita dan melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertunda. _Ramen _di hadapannya ini bisa dingin kalau tidak cepat dimakan sementara Sakura tetap lekat di televisi rumah makan.

"... Korban yang telah mendapat trasnplantasi jantung beberapa tahun silam jatuh dari tangga yang dipanjatnya dan langsung mengenai pagar yang berujung tajam di sekeliling rumahnya. Padahal setahu saksi mata, besok adalah upacara peringatan transplantasinya yang kesepuluh tahunnya ..."

Berita tersebut terus disiarkan dan Sakura terus menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ino yang kebetulan mendengar kilasan berita tadi langsung meletakkan sendok _ramen_-nya dan memandang Sakura.

"Kau teringat?"

Sakura menoleh kala berita tersebut usai disiarkan. Ia diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

Sahabat gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik napas panjang-panjang sebelum akhirnya ia berkata, "Sudah sepuluh tahun, Sakura."

"Jantung Naruto juga diambil dan didonorkan," kata Sakura tanpa mau mendengar apa yang baru saja sahabatnya itu ucapkan pada dirinya. Ia hanya tertawa pelan sambil memandang kosong _ramen_ di depannya. "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa?" katanya kemudian.

"Naruto sudah tenang di sana, Saku."

Sakura menggeleng. "Bagaimana ia bisa tenang kalau jantungnya diambil dari tubuhnya sendiri? Aku tidak yakin," balasnya cepat dengan suara gemetar. "Aku tahu dia tiap hari berolahraga hanya untuk menjaga jantungnya tetap sehat. Tapi kenapa pada akhirnya ..."

Lalu Sakura menangis. Ia kembali teringat akan masa lalunya bersama orang yang dikasihinya itu.

Ino menghela napas dan meremas tangan Sakura lembut. "Apa kau rindu dia?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Sangat," jawabnya dengan nada lemah. Air matanya menggenang di sekitar pelupuk matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selesai dengan acara tangis-menangis dan hibur menghibur, Sakura dan Ino sudah berjalan menyusuri trotoar bersama-sama. Mereka berencana akan kembali ke kantor untuk melanjutkan beberapa perkejaan yang belum selesai, walau hari sudah larut malam.

"Kudengar kau punya satu klien yang agak ... Err..."

"Begitulah," jawab Sakura seraya menghela napas pasrah. Ia jadi teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, yang membuatnya harus menarik napas sabar panjang-panjang beberapa kali. "Kau tahu, bisa-bisanya Uchiha itu melihat terus ke arah dadaku sejak pertama kali ia datang dan seolah memberikan tatapan '_wow dadamu oke juga_' padaku!"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia memandangi '_itu_'mu yang biasa saja begitu?" Dan sebuah jitakan mampir ke kepala si gadis Yamanaka tersebut.

"Biasa saja? Wew, aku sudah berusaha membesarkannya dengan meminum banyak susu kedelai dan tahu tiap hari, _Pig_," kata Sakura yang tidak sadar kalau membongkar rahasianya sendiri. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah dihujani seringai sahabatnya.

"Oh, mungkin setelah ini kau tidak akan meminum susu kedelai atau tahu tiap hari lagi agar Uchiha itu tidak memelototi dadamu dengan air liur bertumpahan, _forehead_," ejeknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Wajah Sakura merah padam, tapi dalam hati ia menyetujui hal itu sepenuhnya. "Berisik!" katanya seraya menjitak satu kali lagi. Sayangnya kali ini hanya menimpa udara kosong.

"Oh Tuhan, aku tidak menyangka kalau Uchiha yang sudah tua renta itu bisa tertarik padamu Saku!" Ino berkata seperti itu dengan tawa terpingkal-pingkal dan air mata yang menitik di sudut matanya.

"Tua renta?"

Ino berhenti tertawa, "Lho? Kudengar dia sudah 50 _lines_? Om-om?" tanyanya bingung

Kali ini Sakura yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Ya ampun, ini bukan tentang Madara," katanya sambil mengusapi air matanya yang menitik.

"Uchiha tua yang lain?"

"Bukan! Uchiha yang kumaksud berusia masih berusia 25-an atau lebih, bukan Madara. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak akan bisa bayangkan kalau Madara yang melakukannya," kata Sakura sambil terus tergelak.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau Uchiha itu yang melakukannya?" seringai Ino. Wajah Sakura merah merona. "Hei, apa dia tampan?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura terdiam. "Dia lebih dari itu," bisiknya diam-diam, tapi Ino punya telinga yang baik sehingga mendengar bisikan bagai angin tersebut.

"_Oh my God_! Jadi dia super-super tampan? Kalau begitu bukan masalah kalau ia terus memandangi dadamu! Dia tertarik padamu!" cerocos Ino bersemangat. Sedikit, ia merasakan ada secercah harapan yang bisa ditaruh kepada Uchiha-super-super-tampan itu untuk membuat Sakura kembali berkencan pada laki-laki lain.

"Bukan begitu juga! Lupakan masalah Uchiha itu, kita bahas saja tentang bagai—"

"Hei, siapa namanya? Umurnya? Apa kalian sudah tukar nomor telepon?" tanya Ino beruntut dengan penuh antusias.

"_PIIIIIIG!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi anda benar sudah mantap akan mengadopsi Hana?"

Uchiha itu mengangguk datar.

Sakura menarik napas panjang diam-diam dan berkata, "Baiklah, anda bisa mulai mengajaknya untuk bersama anda. Dalam dua minggu ini, saya harap anda masih membawannya ke _King Kids_ untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya agar ia bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan anda tanpa perlu mengalami tekanan mental karena berpindah ke tempat yang baru secara mendadak."

"Hn," balas lelaki itu datar.

Sakura segera menuntun arah menuju ruangan khusus tamu. "Silahkan, Madara-_san_," katanya sambil tersenyum ramah. "Dan Sasuke-_san_," lanjutnya dengan senyum yang 180 derajat beda dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, sangat tipis tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh mata hijau bening Sakura. Dan pipi gadis itu memerah.

"Nah, Hana-_chan_, berikan salam pada _Oji-san_," kata Tenten yang sejak tadi menemani Hana duduk di kursi tamu berlapiskan beludru krem pucat.

Wajah gadis itu memerah lucu dan berkata, "_Konnichiwa, Oji-chan_." Ia tersenyum malu-malu pada orang yang bari-baru ini datang dan membawakan beberapa hadiah kecil padanya.

Madara tersenyum tipis—sama seperti Sasuke, hanya lebih ekspresif—dan berjongkok sejajar dengan gadis bermata Violet tersebut. "Panggil _Tou-san_, ya."

Mata Hana agak ragu memandang Sakura yang ada di belakang Madara. Sakura yang mengangguk dengan senyum membuat Hana mengangguk juga dan memeluk Madara dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Iya, _Tou-san_," katanya dengan suara riang.

Madara mengelus rambut sepunggung anak itu dan berkata, "Ikut _Tou-san_ pulang, mau? _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggu di rumah."

Hana menjerit riang. "Mau!" Tapi sejenak ia melepaskan pelukan hangat itu dan berkata ragu, "Tapi gimana dengan _bunny_? _Bunny _gak bisa tidur kalau gak ada yang ngerawat." Yang gadis kecil itu maksud adalah boneka kelinci yang ada di kamar. Properti milik _King Kids_.

"_Nee-chan_ dan yang lainnya akan menjaganya," jawab Sakura dengan senyum tipis. "Lagi pula, Hana-_chan_ bisa sering-sering kemari untuk melihat _Bunny_. Jangan cemas, oke?" katanya sabar.

Hana tersenyum cerah. "_Arigatou Nee-chan_! Hana mau ikut _Tou-san_!" katanya sambil memeluk erat Madara sekali lagi. Mudah sekali bagi seorang Madara untuk mendapatkan hati seorang anak kecil.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangkat tubuh mungil anak barunya dan berkata, "Hn, _arigatou_."

Sakura tersenyum tulus. "Sudah jadi kewajiban kami," katanya sambil beranjak untuk membukakan pintu ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan keluarga baru itu lewat.

Tapi sebelum itu, tangan lain mencegah tangannya dan membuka pintu terlebih dahulu. Tangan yang lebih besar itu sempat menyentuh jari-jari Sakura dan menimbulkan efek listrik yang belum pernah Sakura rasakan sebelumnya.

Pipi perempuan itu memerah.

"Tidak pantas seorang _lady_ membukakan pintu," kata lelaki itu dengan wajah datarnya, tapi ada guratan jahil di matanya. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Eng, _thanks_," balas Sakura dengan wajah jengah. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah mendapat kata-kata seperti itu dari seorang laki-laki. Apalagi yang setampan dan seseksi Sasuke Uchiha.

"Berikutnya, aku akan membawanya sering-sering kemari," kata Madara sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Di pelukannya sudah ada Hana yang berceloteh macam-macam tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti.

"Sakuraaaa!"

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Tenten yang memanggilnya dari belakang. "Kenapa?"

Tenten meringis. "Tas Hana banyak sekali dan aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas-tugasku," katanya sambil mengangkut setidaknya 3 buah tas besar dengan kedua tangannya. Kelihatan begitu berat dan banyak. Entah dari mana gadis itu punya tas sebanyak itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Oke, sebentar akan kubawa," katanya kemudian bergegas untuk mengambil dua tas untuk ia angkut menuju mobil sang Uchiha. "Permisi, Sasuke-_san_," panggil Sakura.

Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Madara menoleh. Tanpa pertanyaan maupun ekspresi tanya.

Sakura berusaha tersenyum manis padahal ia keki setengah mati dengan sikap Uchiha satu ini. "Bisa anda membantu saya membawa satu tas ini?" tanyanya dengan wajah memohon.

"Apa imbalannya kalau aku membawakan tas itu?" tanya Sasuke yang berjarak agak jauh. Matanya menyiratkan sinar jahil di dalam sana.

Wajah Sakura memerah melihat kilatan mata hitam legam itu. Ia berani bersumpah kalau mata, wajah dan tubuh lelaki itu begitu menggairahkan. Apalagi tatapan matanya yang kadang nakal pada dirinya.

Sungguh menggoda.

"Apa ... yang anda minta? Saya tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa," katanya dengan napas terputus-putus. Tak sadar kalau sejak tadi ia memandang lelaki tampan itu dengan menahan napasnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan mulai berjalan mendekat. Ia meraih satu-persatu tas yang tersampir di punggung dan tubuh Sakura—karena tas itu bermodel selempangan—sehingga beberapa jarinya yang nakal tak sengaja mengelus dada Sakura.

**Blush**

Jantung sakura mendadak berhenti saat jari-jari itu berusaha mengambil tas selempang yang tali ada di depan tubuhnya, seolah berjenti lama-lama di sana dan menendang-nendang dadanya ringan dengan beberapa jarinya yang panjang dan hangat.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sekali sebelum dengan satu tangan ia mencengkram tali tersebut dan sengaja meraup lembut sebagian material kemeja Sakura hingga pakaian itu sedikit terbuka karena perbuatannya.

Ada dua gundukan yang bisa dilihat Sasuke dari posisinya yang lebih tinggi dari perempuan itu. Padat dan menantang. Membakar gairahnya.

"Umm, _t-thanks_," kata Sakura terbata-bata. Ia berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang malu akibat dadanya terjamah oleh tangan Sasuke. Diam-diam, gadis itu mengharapkan tangan itu meraup dadanya penuh dan meremasnya lembut hingga ia mendesah-desah.

Ah, pikiran nakal.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab, tapi ia berjalan sejajar dengan Sakura dengan kedua tas yang dipanggulnya. Sesekali melirik Sakura yang membawa satu tas tanggung di punggung.

Sial, perempuan itu tidak sadar kalau kancing kemejanya terbuka dua karena kejadian tadi. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Sasuke bisa melihat belahan padat dan bergoyang itu ketika mereka berjalan beriringan.

Ingin sekali rasanya menyelusupkan tangan dan jari-jarinya ke dalam celah itu dan merasakan kulit halus yang ada di dalam sana. Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan perempuan di sampingnya ini akan mendesah dan menggelinjang oleh sentuhannya.

"Sasuke-_san, _apa anda masih tinggal di rumah Madara-_san_?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan keheningan dan pikiran nakal Sasuke akan perempuan itu.

"Hn," gumamnya pelan. Sedikit ia bisa melihat dada Sakura naik dan turun karena tarikan napasnya.

Sakura mengangguk dan bernapas lega karena mereka telah sampai ke parkiran bawah bangunan utama. "Kita sampai," katanya pelan.

Sasuke segera membuka bagasi belakang mobilnya dan memasukkan dua tas yang sejak tadi ia panggul ke dalam. Ia melirik Sakura yang sedang melepaskan tas dengan mata berkilat.

"Imbalannya?"

"Eh?" Sakura berhenti membebaskan tubuhnya dari jeratan tas itu dan menatap Sasuke heran. "Ah ya, aku tahu ini seharusnya tugasku dan ak—"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya yang terdengar gugup, kalimat itu terhenti karena Sasuke mengangkat tas yang menjerat tubuhnya sambil menyenggol kembali dadanya.

Napasnya seolah berhenti dan semua darah naik ke wajah cantiknya. Lelaki itu menjatuhkan tas itu di aspal parkiran dan mencengkram material bajunya.

"Kau tahu," katanya dengan suara berat. Sakura bisa merasakan napas harum pria itu di wajahnya. "Pakaian kerjamu cukup nakal," lanjutnya dengan sentuhan jempol di belahan atas dada Sakura.

Gadis itu terkesiap dan hendak menjerit tertahan karena mengira Sasuke akan merengut dadanya. Namun, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Lelaki itu mengancingkan kancingnya yang baru ia sadari terbuka dan menepuknya ringan.

"Jangan diulangi," katanya memerintah. Lalu ia meraup tas yang ia jatuhkan tadi, memasukkannya ke dalam bagasi dan bergegas menutupnya.

Ia memandang Sakura sekilas, mencubit pipi kanan gadis itu sedetik sebelum pergi melesat dengan mobilnya. Terlihat Hana melambaikan tangan dari kursi belakang dan Madara duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi.

"Dadah Sakura-_nee-chan!"_

Dan Sakura masih terbengong dengan wajah merah di tengah-tengah parkiran.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah muda itu meminum habis _cola_ yang baru saja ia beli dalam satu kali tegukan. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia memukul-mukul _handphone_ miliknya dan menyemburkan beberapa teriakan pada seseorang.

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana bahkan sampai menoleh dengan wajah cemas, curiga dan beberapa di antaranya terkikik-kikik melihat sikap tidak tenang gadis itu. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan sampai mendekat dan bertanya, tapi Sakura malah berteriak dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hah? Bukan apa-apa! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" katanya dengan napas yang masih sulit diatur. Lalu mereka mundur dan menjaga jaraknya.

"Sakuraaaaaa!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan menangkap lewat pandangannya. Tenten dan Ino mendekatinya dan melambaikan tangan. "_Gomen _lama, tadi Ino dandan dulu di kamar mandi," kata Tenten berinisiatif meminta maaf.

Sakura melemas di kursinya.

Ino terkikik-kikik dan mencolek-colek lengan Sakura. "Aku tadi lihat lho, kamu dan si super-super tampan itu di parkiran," katanya jahil.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi. Ia bahkan belum bercerita apapun sejak tadi.

Ino terkikik-kikik sambil menyenggol Tenten yang agak kebingungan. "Tadi aku mengantar Tenten mengambil beberapa berkas di ruang CCTV, kau tahu 'kan parkiran ada kameranya, jadi kelihatan. Ya ampun, panas banget! Beneran! Aku tadi lihat sebentar aja, apa kalian tadi sudah ciuman? Rangkul-rangkul? Remas-remas? Oral? _Blow job_? Oh, berani—"

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPAUN ITU INOOOOOOOO!" kata Sakura dengan wajah super merah. "Dia saja yang tadi pegang dadaku lalu—" ceritanya berhenti saat menyadari tidak hanya mereka bertiga yang mendengar pembicaraan ini. Bahkan semua orang di _cafe_ minuman ini.

Wajah Sakura sudah bukan main lagi merahnya. Habis sudah.

Beberapa orang di sana bahkan terkikik dan bersiul mesum pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. Ia jadi ingin sekali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke mana saja agar tidak malu lagi.

"Seharusnya kita tidak bicara hal seperti ini dengan suara yang sangat kencang," kata Tenten dengan wajah merah juga. 'Yang mendengar saja malu, apalagi yang merasakan,' batinnya.

Ino malah tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau temannya sendiri sedang dirundung malu yang begitu dalam oleh karena pancingan kata-katanya.

Sakura tidak terima kalau sahabatnya itu malah tertawa di atas penderitaannya. "Oh, baiklah,"katanya dengan wajah penuh kemengangan. "Akan kulaporkan kau pada Sai soal selingkuhanmu yang berambut nanas itu."

Ino berhenti tertawa. "Oh jangan Sakura. Jangan bilang Sai ..." katanya dengan nada memohon.

Kini giliran Sakura yang tertawa. "Hum, bagaimana ya?" katanya sambil pura-pura menimbang keputusannya. Ia tertawa dalam hati, 'Kena kau _Pig_!'

"_Please_ ..." Mohon Ino. Ia memijati pundak Sakura sebagai tanda rayuan untuknya. "Kutraktir deh."

"Fufufu~" tawa Sakura licik.

"Aku pesan _latte_," kata Tenten pada pramusaji dengan wajah seolah melihat sebuah atraksi konyol di depannya. Ia menghela napas dan bergumam, "Bagaimana bisa aku berteman dengan orang-orang macam ini ..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berjalan pulang sambil terus bergumam, "Lupakan Sakura, lupakan Sakura, lupakan, lupakan, lupakan ..."

Tapi nyatanya hingga ia sampai ke kamarnya, ia tetap tidak dapat melupakannya sekalipun. Sedetikpun.

Ingatan akan tangan dan jemari Sasuke yang menyentuh dadanya masih saja meliuk-liuk nakal di dalam ingatannya. Pikiran nakal.

Hingga Sakura membuka seluruh material terluarnya dan menghadap cermin hanya dengan bra dan celana dalam, ia melirik pada belahan dadanya dan payudaranya yang mengintip di balik mangkuk sutera itu.

Disentuhnya bagian di mana jemari lelaki itu sempat membuat tubuhnya terbakar oleh gairah. Sakura menggigit bibir menahan desahannya saat mengingat jari panas dan lihai itu menepuk bagian atas payudaranya pelan.

Saat dilihatnya wajah merah membara di pantulan kaca, gadis itu membuang muka dan sadar seketika akan apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Segera saja ia menyelusup ke dalam selimut hangatnya dan menutup matanya.

Membayangkan Sasuke Uchiha yang seksi, menyentuh dadanya. Oh, tentu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei pemalas, ayo bangun!"

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya kuat-kuat saat suara familiar yang ia kenal baru-baru ini masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Bagaimana mungkin ...

"Sakura?" Sasuke menggapai-gapai jam weker yang berdering entah sejak kapan di atas nakas dan mengerdipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan fokus. Sayangnya sebelum ia membuka penuh matanya dan mendapatkan fokus yang apik, perutnya serasa ditimpa sesuatu yang hangat.

Satu usapan lembut lewat singkat di bibir Sasuke, menimbulkan erangan lelaki itu. Ia menebak, Sakura menciumnya main-main dan yang berada di atas tubuhnya adalah tubuh gadis itu.

"Kau bau," bisikan suara manis itu terdengar bagaikan suara surga di telinga Sasuke. Lelaki itu tanpa sadar menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis dan meraup tubuh gadis cantik itu dan meremas bokongnya lembut.

"Apa kau terangsang dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia memainkan bagian kenyal di belakang tubuh gadis cantik itu berharap jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Sesuai harapannya, Sakura mendesah kuat dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke, membuat payudaranya yang menggantung kini menimpa dada Sasuke yang bidang, berharap akan sentuhan lelaki itu di sana. "Y-_Yes_—Hhh—_please_," desah gadis menggairahkan.

Sudut bibir Sasuke yang naik berubah menjadi seringaian, dalam sekejab ia merasakan kalah dadanya makin menghimpit dada Sakura yang sengaja digesekkan gadis itu. Ereksi Sasuke bahkan sudah siap menyentuh bagian ...

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke terbangun seketika dan sosok Sakura hilang digantikan oleh guling panjang yang sedang berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. _Damn,_ itu tadi nyaris saja. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Saat ia bangun, dilihatnyalah nyonya Madara Uchiha sedang berkacak pinggang sambil memberikan _death glare_ andalannya lalu kemudian berkata, "Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau baru pubertas."

Pubertas? Sasuke melirik apa yang ia duduki sekarang. Oh, tidak.

"Aku sudah melewati pubertasku belasan tahun yang lalu," kata Sasuke yang kemudian bangkit dan membereskan seprai yang sudah ia kotori sebagian itu. Ereksinya masih terasa ngilu, karena masih ada sisa-sisa gairah yang tak tersalurkan di sana. "Ini bukan mimpi basah," belanya datar.

"Oh tentu saja itu mimpi basah," kata nyonya Madara Uchiha itu sambil memberikan tatapan prihatin pada Sasuke. "Sekarang kau cuci dan jangan sampai Hana tahu apa yang sedang kau cuci itu. Ia masih belum pantas melihatnya," katanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan membawa gumpalan yang berisi kebanggannya yang tercecer itu menuju kamar mandi. Dengan air dan deterjen, semuanya akan beres.

"Oh ya, kurasa sebaiknya kau kencani saja gadis yang kau bayangkan itu ketimbang kau harus mimpi basah setiap malam. Kurasa ia gadis yang hebat hingga membuatmu sampai seperti itu," lanjut nyonya Madara Uchiha sambil berlalu dengan satu seringaian jahil.

Sasuke dengan nada datarnya berkata, "Asal kau berikan rumah musim panasmu padaku, aku akan melakukannya."

"Oh tentu, pakailah sepuasmu dan bercintalah gila-gilaan dengannya."

Sasuke menyeringai. Bercinta gila-gilaan kedengarannya menarik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi sampai mana tadi?"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dan kembali menajamkan pendengarannya dalam hitungan detik. Melamun di tengah-tengah rapat, yang benar saja. Gadis itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merah dan memfokuskan pikirannya.

"Kurasa kasus ini buntu jalannya. Tidak ada banyak yang bisa kita lakukan kalau mengenai sponsor acara sosial seperti _King Kids_,"kata satu suara yang berada di seberang Sakura. Aura ragu dan sedikit pesimis segera membaur di ruangan tersebut.

"Tidak jika kau gunakan apa yang kau genggam sekarang." Suara Tenten yang percaya diri sekaligus ceria segera menekan suasana yang tidak mengenakkan tersebut dengan aura penuh tanya dan titik harap.

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Jiraiya selaku ketua perkumpulan sosial itu antusias. Bahkan sakura yang mendengarkannya juga merasakan keantusiasan yang sama seperti lelaki tua itu.

Tenten mengangkat tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju _whiteboard_ yang berdiri di depan kursi-kursi itu. Ia menuliskan beberapa kata dan panah lalu mempresentasikan idenya di depan semua orang.

"Kita punya satu superstar di sini—atau dua lebih tepatnya."

"Siapa itu?" tanya suara yang berada di ujung kursi.

"Sakura Haruno," kata Tenten penuh percaya diri. Ia menunjuk Sakura yang sedang duduk bersandar di kursinya yang langsung reflek menunjuk dirinya tidak percaya.

"Aku?" Sakura menunjuk diri dengan jarinya. Ada yang tidak beres di sini.

Tenten mengangguk diiringi tatapan bingung yang lainnya. "Sakura, kau pernah masuk babak final model _swimsuit_ tingkat Internasional yang diadakan di Paris, kan?" tanya Tenten seolah menguji jawaban Sakura.

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Siapa lagi yang mengatakannya kalau bukan ... '_Pig_,' desis Sakura dengan alis berkedut kesal. "_No, I'm not_," kilah Sakura tenang.

"_Yes, that's you_." Ucapan yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Tenten malah sudah diucapkan terlebih dulu oleh Jiraiya yang berada di kursi besarnya. "Sungguh aneh, aku bisa lupa kalau itu kau. Oke, lalu siapa lagi superstar satunya?"

"Gak, gak. Tunggu dulu, itu—kau tahu aku tidak menang waktu itu dan itu semua karena Ino yang mendaftarkanku diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuanku, lalu—"

"Intinya kau pernah masuk final. Sudah. Dan aku yakin kau akan jadi pemenangnya jika saja kau tidak mengundurkan diri. Percaya dirilah sedikit, Sakura. Aku tahu kau punya kharisma untuk menjadi superstar," balas Tenten tajam. Kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berkata, "Dan satu lagi ..."

Sakura terduduk lemas di kursinya sementara beberapa anggota yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki mulai menatapinya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebelumnya mereka semua tahu kalau Sakura cantik dan seksi, tapi untuk jadi model baju renang ... _Oh well_.

"... Satu lagi adalah Tsunade-_san_."

Jiraiya mendelik saat nama isterinya disebut. "Tidak, aku menolak."

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak? Dia artis besar dua puluh tahun yang lalu, kau tahu."

Beberapa orang yang ada di sana berdecak kagum dengan kenyataan yang barusan dibeberkan oleh Tenten, sementara Jiraiya menutupi wajahnya yang merah dan berdehem salah tingkah.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau kalau sampai dia yang harus turun tangan. Nenek-nenek seperti itu hanya akan—"

"Siapa yang nenek-nenek, hah?! Mau kupotong milikmu sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi?"

Semua yang ada di sana bergidik dengan wajah merah saat orang yang dibicarakan mendadak muncul di belakang Jiraiya sambil menjewer telinga lelaki itu. Istri dari Jiraiya itu mendelik sebal dengan beberapa siku berkedut di pelipisnya.

"Rencanamu apa, err—"

"Tenten. Rencanaku seperti ini Tsunade-_san_, jadi kita akan membuat satu episode drama yang kira-kira berdurasi setengah jam. Tokoh utamanya adalah kalian berdua, Sakura dan anda."

"Hmmm ... Kedengarannya bagus. Lalu?"

Tenten merasa kalau idenya akan menjadi suatu terobosan besar mulai bersemangat dengan rencananya. "Jadi nanti Sakura akan jadi anak yang tertindas lalu anda yang jadi orang tua yang menganiaya Sakura. Di sini akan diceritakan kalau anda pemakai narkoba dan _hyper sex_."

Wajah Tsunade terlihat berkerut-kerut, entah ia senang atau marah. Tapi wanita itu mengatupkan bibirnya diam.

"Inti dari ceritanya nanti Sakura akan anda jual pada lelaki hidung belang untuk uang membeli narkoba, lalu sampai di sana semua _shoot_ diarahkan pada Sakura dan penderitaannya sebagai anak yang dibuang dan disiksa."

Sakura menepuk jidatnya pasrah. Entah apa yang telah mengilhami pemikiran Tenten yang gila itu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan aku? Kau tahu aku bukan anak dibawah umur sementara acara kita ini berfokus pada anak di bawah umur," tanya Sakura ogah-ogahan.

"_Dammit, _Sakura. Wajahmu itu terlihat seperti gadis puber yang jangkung. Tak akan ada yang tahu kalau umurmu sudah dua puluh lebih," kata Tenten menyeringai tajam.

Sakura menjedukkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Aku tetap tidak setuju. Dia mungkin memang _hyper sex_, tapi—"

"Setidaknya tidak kulakukan dengan lelaki lain!" potong Tsunade lagi. "Kedengarannya menarik. Kapan kau bisa mulai?"

Tenten tersenyum cerah dan berkata, "Dua minggu lagi, setidaknya. Aku akan cari semua keperluannya."

Tsunade duduk di satu kursi yang kosong dan berkata tajam pada semua orang yang berada di sana. "Oke. Rapat selesai. Angkat bokong kalian dan mulai bekerja," katanya pedas.

Semua yang ada di sana serentak menghilang dari pandangan. Sementara Sakura yang terakhir keluar, hendak menutup pintu mendengar cekcok kecil dari pasangan Tsunade dan Jiraiya dan diakhiri oleh sebuah ciuman panas keduanya.

Sakura menghela napas dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Ini tidak baik-baik saja.

**-TBC-**

**Special thanks to:**

**Iya baka-san, Yuuki Edna, Mizuira Kumiko, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Yumi Murakami, Dark Courriel, Love Foam, ocha chan, hachikodesuka, Furiikuhime, dark angel**

**And YOU!**

Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, apalagi banyak yang bingung akan fic ini. LOL, saya sendiri juga bingung menjelaskan dan mengatur jalan ceritanya agar rapi dan beruntut. Apalagi saya kadang suka lupa akan hal-hal yang kecil. Jadi jangan sungkan berkomentar kalau ada hal yang janggal.

Bagaimana kesan anda? Bolehkah saya tahu kesan setelah membaca fiksi ini?

Saya harap tidak ada yang menjadi readers yang pendiam ya.

Review?

**Mikakikukeko**


End file.
